November 16, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Chat hacks initialized. To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. 6:18 Flower1470 . You are now away. Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:57 Loving77 Hey pweeb You are no longer away. 6:58 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. 7:46 Loving77 Lily I re-did Silly's siggy I wanted to know how it looked: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Sillysiggy3_zps613f0ee7.png You are no longer away. 7:46 Flower1470 it looks good what was wrong with the first one? 7:46 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Sillysiggy2_zps8c6da71f.png 7:46 Flower1470 o 7:46 Loving77 :P It was a REALLY bad image that he gave me Do you want me to make you a siggy? 7:48 Flower1470 uhhhhhhhhhhhh if you're bored, sure but if you have other stuff to dodont bother do dont* 7:49 Loving77 I was going to make one for myself but that can wait I still have two weeks. It takes about an hour or so to make one 7:51 Flower1470 like i said, i dont NEED one. it'll give you something to do when you're bored 7:52 Loving77 It's fun to make siggys give me your order 7:53 Flower1470 surprise me 7:53 Loving77 You want it Christmas themed right? 7:53 Flower1470 surprise me 7:53 Loving77 -_- I need to have some idea of what I'm working with 7:54 Flower1470 do i need to say it again? 7:54 Loving77 UUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH Whatever Lily do you have any good pictures of Lily waving or crossing her arms? 7:58 Flower1470 http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lily_Butterfly.png un-cutout: http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/File:LilyButterfly.png im sure i have more too lazy to check photobucket You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:09 Loving77 Oh my gosh Lily you are going to love the siggy I made for you Hiii silly You are no longer away. 8:09 Flower1470 Hey Silly orly 8:09 Dragonian King hi guys 8:09 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Lilysiggy_zps46ab3b15.png 8:10 Flower1470 Wow i thought you didnt come online on Saturdays anymore? :P Peep that's the best thing i've ever seen 8:10 Dragonian King that's WEDNESDAYS not saturdays lol 8:10 Loving77 Silly I fixed your siggy: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Sillysiggy3_zps613f0ee7.png 8:10 Dragonian King ooo melikes 8:11 Loving77 I'm happy that I made you guys happy. :D 8:11 Dragonian King Happiness is awesome You distributed happiness to two other people and therefore got more happiness :3 so now three people have it instead of one whoop whoop 8:12 Loving77 Now time for my siggy You are now away. How does this look?: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Pennysiggy_zps6da648e0.png 8:29 Dragonian King I like it It's cute You are no longer away. 8:30 Flower1470 It looks great 8:30 Loving77 Now we all have Christmas siggys. :D 8:31 Dragonian King yaaaay we is festive 8:35 Loving77 Do you guys want me to make avatars too? You are now away. 8:35 Dragonian King sure 8:45 Loving77 Here ya go silly: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Sillyavatar2_zpsb6efe35f.jpg 8:45 Dragonian King loool awesome You are no longer away. 8:45 Flower1470 oh my gosh lol 8:45 Loving77 :P You are now away. Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 8:54 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 has joined the chat. 8:54 Flower1470 Wb 8:54 Dragonian King wb pepe 8:54 Flower1470 LOL 8:54 Loving77 0_o Ew 8:54 Dragonian King pee* peep* 8:54 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:54 Loving77 dude... 8:55 Dragonian King jeez SORRY 8:55 Flower1470 that's the worst way to tell someone to get lost 8:55 Loving77 My computer is lagging so bad the flash plugin crashed 8:55 Flower1470 oof 8:56 Loving77 For you Lily: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Lilyavatar_zpsf4e87aff.png 8:56 Flower1470 oh awesome tyvm 8:56 Loving77 I'll do mine tomorrow. 8:58 Dragonian King i pushed a button by accident lol 9:00 Loving77 calling me pee that's just rude Silly. :P 9:00 Flower1470 ROFL 9:01 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:01 Dragonian King bye I DIDNT MEAN IT 9:02 Loving77 :P ik bye 9:02 Dragonian King roar bye Loving77 has left the chat. 9:04 Flower1470 you're a horrible boyfriend (no) 9:04 Dragonian King (bawling) 9:04 Flower1470 :P 9:04 Dragonian King so is whale cuz he kills your new boyfriend in the next episode 9:06 Flower1470 mmhmm okie 9:07 Dragonian King it's true i saw the sub version 9:08 Flower1470 i totally believe you i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:November 2013